Changed
by Yume Maiden
Summary: After that one incident, they would never be the same. The sins that they carry will follow them forever, and if they had moved just a little closer, that would be the end. A Jerza one-shot, rated T for minor swearing


Time stood on a standstill for them, a relationship with growing tension but frozen time.

Simon's death was a topic that changed them forever, a scar that would forever be carved in their hearts. It was a wound that has formed, and can never be healed. It has dried and will forever be plastered on their skin in that ugly manner, engraving their guilt together with it too. This is the bridge which separates them.

It was as if they each stood on one side of the bridge, on the same platform yet so far away. He was afraid to reach out and grasp her, fearing that he would never bear to let go. She could not and would never forgive him, she knew that deep in her heart.

All they had were each other, but they can never belong together. Their memories as a child were the most innocent, pure days of their relationship, and even then, life was tough. When things get even more complicated, his sins were what tore them ruthlessly apart, making them drift further and further away, like a collapsed bridge that would never be able to get back to its original state.

If fate had to play such a cruel trick on them, then perhaps this was their destiny.

If being slaves were their happiest moments together, so be it.

Nothing could be reverted.

She was the angel, and he was always the devil. Devils and angels can never be together, a fact known to all. A person of the light should never get tainted by the darkness, even a small fraction would forever stain them, taking away the purity of their innocence. Repaying his sins, or protecting her, he would stay as far away as possible. He had done enough wrongdoings, and walking alongside with the light would add a grave crime to his list of sins.

Someone could not protect her very own nakama had no rights to be with who she loves.

She was loved, and she loves.

Because she was blinded by these silly emotions, she allowed herself to get complacent. For her own selfish desires, she never cherished the ones beside her. This was the Erza Scarlet that had been born and awakened after realizing that Simon was truly gone, and when the inner monster within her was unveiled once again.

Simon was her closest friend, aside from Jellal. Even when Jellal had tricked Sho, Milliania, and Wally into believing that she ran away by herself, Simon was the only one who stood through it all and believed in her with all his might behind his pretense. They had weathered so many hardships together as a child, and Simon had always been watching her, willing to catch her if she ever fell. Simon was always there for her, his endless faith towards her had never once broken. It was obvious, even to Erza herself. He loves her.

Erza knew herself too well and understood that the feelings would never be reciprocated. She knew that rejecting him would deal a blow to his pride, and possibly turn their relationship sour. She thought that this unrequited love would stop after some time.

She was wrong.

Utterly and completely wrong.

Jellal had been brainwashed, a human puppet that played around with the tools he controlled.

This period of time was when Erza's heart got torn, and Simon enraged.

Jellal had changed since then, indeed. If their relationship was a guitar that had once been the key to playing a lovely harmony, the strings had broken. No amount of repairing would fix that damage. Their broken melody would never be mended. It will no longer be the sweet sounding tune that soothed others' heart, but instead becomes a heartbreaking melody that tugged at their heartstrings. Remains of the broken strings had to be replaced, or forgotten and kept away before they become a source of never ending pain.

Her armor had been meant for keeping away that broken guitar. It kept her safe, sealing all of her emotions and pain within that strong shell of metal. She would become stronger to protect those that mean a lot to her, no matter what. If she was without her armor, she felt nothing more than a frail and weak person who was desperately trying to survive in this harsh world. Her armor weighed tons for her petite body, and she would willingly carry that weight. Her past, their sins, her crimes… All of these were so heavy, so unbearable.

Could a pathetic girl as herself bear all of this?

The love that Simon harbored for her nagged at her conscience, as she knew that he was too late for a reply. The guilt of being so god damn weak ringed with every heartbeat, and she knew that they would never be the same. That's why she would train. Even if her muscles screamed in pain and her body ached, she would continue.

She _had_ to protect her family.

Even if beneath that armor lies a fragile heart, others would see her as a formidable S-class mage. She is a capable Fairy Tail mage who can single-handedly take down an entire dark guild. She is also able to ignite the fear in others' heart, scaring the shit out of those who opposed her.

Despite all this, she is just an ordinary girl.

She is also someone who wishes for love.

She never blamed Jellal for Simon's death. But she could _never _forgive him. Her heart clenched whenever she saw him, and unwanted memories resurfaced. His royal blue hair, soulful blue eyes, and a guilt-ridden expression, all of these had changed.

They were no longer the Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet that they were as a child.

The warm hands that reached out for her has been replaced by a cold, undistinguishable hand that are stained with a bloody red hue. Those were now the hands that had once killed, and had taken away the life of her precious friend.

Their relationship were no longer so pure, so innocent as it was during their childhood days.

They were both afraid of falling, and had an immense guilt towards Simon who had loved her until his very last breath. None of them would take the first step, the tiny step that held significance to this whole world. That single baby step would lead them down a route beyond their wildest imaginations. All it takes is just one step.

When that tiny step appeared, with the hesitance clear in his eyes, yet holding tremendous yearning, Erza knew what would happen. As the gap between them closed up, they were so near. Reaching out, their fingers were barely touching.

They never made contact. Even though their fingers would never intertwine, and barely even touched, this was enough.

It was an unspoken taboo, and a heavy blow to their conscience if they went further than that.

If the gap closes one day, so will the shadow in their heart. That will finally be the moment where they realized that Simon would have forgiven them.

Until the arrival of that fateful day, they would be content with just looking.

Even if their hearts tugged with yearning, an uncontrolled addiction that was about to explode, they would hold it in. This pain, this life, was chosen by them.

They would carry on living with it.

**A/N: Alright! So I attempted another Jerza one-shot. I talked about the almost kiss made my Jellal and Erza. I know many have said that they really **_**did **_**kiss, I think otherwise. They just showed the silhouette of them inching towards each other under the sunset, and then breaking apart. So personally, I think that they didn't kiss.**

**(I think its clearer in the anime :D)**

**This is just my interpretation of Jerza. Besides, I wrote this one-shot as a birthday gift for WM of Reality Tales, who wrote excellent one-shots about Fairy Tail couples. **

**To WM: Happy Birthday! :D Hope you liked it! Even though it's a little late, tell me how much you like or hated it ^^**

**To everyone else, I hope that all of you have enjoyed it. Please share with me your opinions of Jerza, and hopefully tell me where to improve? ^^**

**~Yume Maiden**


End file.
